


You Skated Your Way Right Into My Heart

by MephistopHOEles



Series: The Stardew Valley boys getting all gay [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sam being a dork, Self-Discovery, Smut, i guess, things gonna get saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephistopHOEles/pseuds/MephistopHOEles
Summary: 'New year, new Stardew Valley' Sam thought if ever so sarcastically.However he could not predict a new resident moving in to town, that was a once in a blue moon event around here.Finally, perhaps they were a pretty girl Sam could sweep of her feet...Oh it's a guy, but he looks so much like a girl... must be the long hair.Regardless of the new residents gender, Sam can feel a strange gravitation towards him and decides to act on it while Sebastian watches his friend trail the new farmer all week and try and talk to him.





	1. Probably should look where your going...

**Author's Note:**

> So I've taken down my fic with Alex because I wasn't happy with it. So I'm gonna rewrite it eventually after getting to ten hearts with him again but until then... everybody's lovable super sayian hubby: Sam.

**Spring 1 Year 1**

 

The start of a new year. Winter's snow seemingly melted over night to usher into the floral vibrancy of spring, flowers blooming up from the remnants of the frosty ground. Sam laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, wondering if anything would be different this year, probably not: he would still hang out with Sebastian and Abigail, they would still say their gonna finish more songs, Dad still wouldn't be back from the war and he would still be working part time at the soul crushing Joja mart with his 'best buddy' Shane. But that didn't matter, all that mattered is that he took every day for everything it was worth. Sam's room was already lit up by the morning sun, lifting his head from the pillow, golden locks twisted and pulled in every direction.

"What time is it anyways?" He sleepily yawned, rubbing his face and reached for his phone on the nightstand, resting on top of piles of paper marked with music scores and ideas on song lyrics which he probably wouldn't be using any time soon.

"Oh it's ten thirty... ten thirty." Sam paused and then made sure he had the date right on his calendar. he quickly looked back and forth between the two before practically jumping out of bed and slamming down in the middle of the room, the sheets tossed over his body. 

"Crap! I'm gonna be late for work!" He screamed in his head, rolling towards the door, grabbing some trousers and his jackets, no time for a fresh pair of underwear today! Sam quickly sped into the bathroom, Vincent already at school with Penny and his Mum was probably out with Caroline. Every morning, Sam did his hair, if due to nothing but pure routine that he was so used to running fingers coated in gel through his hair until he got his look just right. Jodi would be angry about the bill Sam ran up on hair gel, but he paid for it all himself, so she couldn't complain. After ten minutes of styling his hair, brushing his teeth and struggling to fit into his shoes, Sam darted out the door and drifted around the corner like he was in a race car. While he may have not been in a race car, he was certainly in a hurry, so much of a hurry that he neglected the fact Mayor Lewis and some lady was right in front of him, who he soon bumped into, sending them both flying back. 

"Samson! Watch where your going!" Mayor Lewis scalded looking down at him before offering to help the lady up, who refused, able to pick them self up. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've had worst in Zuzu for sure." A warm voice responded, odd it didn't sound too feminine or at least not as much as Sam expected. Regardless, Work started in fifteen minutes and if he wasn't in before then Morris would chew him out like he did to Shane all the time. 

"Hey, Blondie, you okay?" A hand extended in front of Sam, who despite needing to be somewhere, was still off in his own world. But the realisation of time sent a firecracker up his spine and he graciously accepted the hand from the nice lad... guy... it was a guy. Sam was soon face to face him, well as much as he could be, he was about three inches taller than Sam but his elevated hair made him always looker taller than he was. 

"Well, there have certainly been better ways to make introductions. I'm Ellis by the way, I just moved in to my grandpa's old farm." He smiled. Sam knew exactly what he was taking about: first, geez! what a terrible way to great someone, just running right into them but he also knew about the old farm, him and Seb would sneak away and roam among the over grown fields of wild grass or just jam out if he could convince him of a outdoor music session.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss! I mean Mr!" Sam blurted out, returning his firm shake with something that seemed design to rip off the others arm but fortunately no arms were lost. Sam liked the look of this guy, not in a gay way pfft, no way was Sam thinking about that but in a platonic way. His long chestnut hair cascaded to his shoulders where it curled back ever so slightly before calmly resting on the shoulders of his slightly tattered mahogany jacket. He had a few piercings, at least from what Sam could see poking through his hair: a small black stud on his ear lobe and another piercing which stretched from one side of his ear to the other.

"Its the hair isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Sam mumbled and apologised again that he was sorry for bumping into him and that he really had to get to work. Sam sped off like a sprinter being let off the start line, making it to work ten minutes before he had to be there. 

Work was quiet as usual, at least until Shane stacked cans the wrong way or something stupid that would send Morris right of the deep end and such a moment was happening now, Shane getting chewed out because he stacked the cans of sardines facing north when Morris wanted them south.

"Bet you that guy has a bottle of whiskey or something in his office." A voice commented, Sam turning his head to see Ellis standing next to him, watching the verbal shredding Shane was receiving, a sinking feeling rising in both their guts; for Ellis it was the knowledge that not even in this little mountain town was he safe from the big city and Joja and for Sam it was trying to think of a way to over come this mornings awkwardness.

"Something so mild, nah it's gotta be like cocaine or something crazy." Sam chuckled and like an alert animal, Morris stormed over to him, Sam was still moping the floors diligently but no doubt, Morris would find some reason to yell at him for some sort of mistake: like the floors weren't shiny enough or he couldn't see a perfect reflection in one of the many tiles on the floor. However as soon as Morris saw a new face, he grew incredibly docile, who he could try and seduce into joining the Joja club.

"Welcome to Joja mart! how are you doing today sir!" Morris beamed, his managerial charisma trying to punch through the stone face Ellis replied to him with.

"I was doing better." Ouch. Those worlds were so sharp they could cut diamonds. Sam could tell that Ellis was clearly not a big fan of Joja and to be honest, neither was he but it was the only place he could get a part time job.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Morris, Joja customer satisfaction representative. When you decide you want to become a Joja member, I'll be delighted to help make your experience transition a joy-"

"I've decided and no." Ellis responded, dead pan, no emotion twitching into his face. Almost instantly after dealing with Morris' customer satisfaction garbage, he turned back to Sam, ticking Morris off. Ellis leaned down and held Sam's name tag pinched between his fingers before looking up at him, a eyebrow lifted.

"Sam huh, cool name, guess I'll see you around kid." he waved to him, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he strolled out Joja mart, off to explore the town and all Sam did was watch while he ignored Morris grumbling to himself. Maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought... Ellis, something about him sent sparks flying up Sam''s insides like no one else had, except that one time he had a crush on Penny for like a week but this was something different: sure he just bumped into him and they had only exchanged a few words but well... Sam couldn't explain it. Just that he was drawn to know more about him at the very least. 


	2. Is it gay if you wanna kiss a dude?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their annual game of dungeons and dragons: Sebastian and Sam have a guest and talk about life, love and critical fails.

**28 Spring Year 1**

 

Today was a Sunday which meant Sam could lounge about before he had to go back to mopping floors at the Joja mart tomorrow morning. To say he had spent his week productively would be a lie that Sam would gracefully admit. He knew he had done nothing productive all week let alone all season. Spring was a time for chilled out jams and rolling dice with Sebastian when he got the time, although he had been seeing Ellis more and more throughout the weeks. It's not like they were even planning to meet up or anything, it just happened they bumped into each other when they had some free time and decided to hang out. Sam's admiration for Ellis had also grown over the weeks, mostly as a friend although that's the lie he would tell Sebastian when he was asked why he was hanging out with the new farmer so much.

"We're just really good friends, why is my favourite edge lord getting jealous I've got another guy friend."

"No and don't call me that or I'll kill your character again."

Damn Sebastian was ruthless.

Sam was quick to learn that Ellis played the ukulele and bass when he came round Sam's house about a week ago. Now that was a good day. He had shown up in a black tee and ripped trousers with his hair tied back in a ponytail, clearly having been out in the fields all morning. But he was pretty surprised to see Ellis remember that Sam mentioned he was struggling with music lately, only aimlessly strumming on the guitar or playing beats on the drum set. So he showed up with his bass and ukulele so they could play and practice rifts long into the night, to the dismay of Jodi who was trying to sleep. Having Ellis compliment Sam on his singing voice made him feel all giddy inside and he was sure to return the compliment when he found out Ellis had a decent set of pipes behind him too.

"Sam... earth to Sam." Sebastian groaned as he flicked Sam's nose, seemingly snapping him back to reality for the a while, his eyes blinking and head shaking while remember he was currently playing dungeons and dragons with Sebastian. 

"Oh right! Sorry seb!" Sam smiled as he reached for the dice bowl but it was quickly pulled away from him by Sebastian's pale fingers while he rubbed his head and groaned.

"No point in playing if your heads off in the clouds." He huffed and leaned back on the wooden chair and gazed across the table at Sam. Now he just felt guilt, Sebastian had been  planning this all week and here he was thinking about hanging out with Ellis after work tomorrow.

_ 'Geez, whats wrong with me'  _ Sam thought to himself, lazily tossing a handful of dice in his palm for a short while, Sebastian looking over at him as he skimmed through the rule book to see if he could find a way to get Sam's character killed for the fifth time this week.

"Hey Seb, is it weird if you want to kiss a dude?" Sam asked pretty out of nowhere, that little spark of excitement clicking in the back of his throat like it usually did, and it threw Sebastian off for a second, raising a brow at Sam's peculiar question. He had never mentioned anything about being romantically or sexually interested in guys and now here he was asking him of all people, why should he know.

"Probably not dude." That's it? Sam except something with more meat to it but instead all he got was the equivalent of a gentle shrug from his friend. Fuck this was going to be a lot harder than he initially thought. Sam didn't really know where he could go from here really, where does a conversation naturally flow from this point. 

"Why you ask?"

"I just wanted to see if Sebastian Senpai would kiss me~" Sam purred playfully, snickering a bit, Sebastian laughed as well. _'Play it off as a joke, good one Sam, I'm real proud of me'_ Sam thought chuckling to himself before persuading Sebastian to continue the campaign, promising his head would stay firmly on his body and not drifting off into the clouds. 

While the two were enjoying their afternoon rolling dice and grimacing at critical fails, Sam could feel a weird sensation building up in his stomach. Initially he thought it must have been that burrito he eat last night but after it was there for an hour he know it was something more. Sure he was always outgoing and friendly but Sam would be lying if he said he was just as good handling things emotionally, perhaps due to his mum spoiling him or his dad being this tall intimidating figure who Sam felt like he could never really talk to and when he did he often got angry and would say some pretty nasty things at him, a lot of them tended to be homophobic so during this time where Sam was questioning whether chicks were his thing, that wasn't helping. 

"Oh sweet! Is this D&D?" Sam heard that familiar voice he surrounded himself with the past few days but it had that similar spark of excitement that his voice often carried tingling on the tip of his tongue. Ellis came down the creaky stairs of Sebastian's room, almost tripping on the bottom step but he caught himself on the door frame, quickly composing himself.

"Oh Ellis, nice to see you could finally make it." Did Sebastian invite Ellis over so Sam could hang out with his two bestest friends at the same time. What a sweet heart.

"Wait, you play D&D?" Sam asked raising a brow, a bit perplexed. Ellis didn't seem like the person to be into something this nerdy, he was always so cool, with his pop punk and rock music, cool sunglasses he was beginning to wear more that Summer was coming and just his general determiner didn't scream _'hey I like to roll dice and do maths in fantasy worlds'_. But looks can be deceiving.

"You know how most people in high school are off getting laid and going to parties? Well, instead of getting laid, I was up in my room designing D&D campaigns I played by myself at two in the morning." He chuckled and sat his ass down at the table, between Sam and Sebastian. Ellis was so excited, the most Sam had seen since they met and it was cute, although he couldn't find the right way to admit it out loud, so he just let that mull over inside him.

After Ellis' initial burst of excitement, he hopped into the campaign with Sam, quickly making a character. Ellis ended up playing a teifling warlock who was primarily DPS while Sam was a human bard who provided buffs and healing. The duo took every challenge the dark lord Sebastian could throw at them and conquered it, challenges getting progressively harder because Sam should of died four times but Ellis' quick thinking and almost hyper perception made it so all the traps laid were quickly reduced to nought. Well, at least Sam could finally get past the third dungeon.

"Hey Ellis, Sam was asking if it's weird to kiss guys, what do you think?" Crap that had come back to hit him pretty fast. Ellis looked equally taken back but bounced back pretty quickly, weaving some of his long hair through two fingers for a while before answering.

"I mean, no. Some guys are actually pretty good kissers, but then again I might be a bit biased in that regard." Ellis snickered and Sam instantly got hit with a truck of realisation.

_'HOLY FUCK HE'S GAY'_

Sam could feel that sensation tingling around his spine now but he kept his face in that resting smile, seeing how things would play out.

"So your gay?" 

"Yep. I thought it was pretty obvious from that." Ellis replied to Sebastian who only wanted to be 100% sure that he had picked up on the not so subtle hints Ellis left. Sam had a small smile curled on his lips, he didn't know why but it was there and it stayed until Sebastian snapped him back to relativity.

"Why you asking Sam?"

"I don't know, I guess my mind was just wondering, but I mean I don't want to smooch any dudes, no thank you."

"Ok..." Ellis seemed a little confused by Sam's hyper ramblings but he still smiled at him regardless as he got up.

Sam went home, had dinner and went to bed. Sure he had work in the morning but he couldn't find himself drifting to sleep, instead all he was thinking about was the fact Ellis was 100% gay and that sweet singing voice was surfing through his head, blonde hair spread across the pillow, still a bit damp from his shower. Sure he could still the words of all those around him, echoing that thinking about another guy like that was wrong but he ignored them and instead, just imagined being held in Ellis' arms. 


	3. Private Property and Private Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets caught skating by Lewis and Ellis saves him before things get personal on the beach.

**Summer 5 Year 1**

 

Summer was finally here and Sam had decided today would be the best to get out on the old skateboard and soak up some summer rays. Sure, Stardew Valley didn't have a skate park or any amazing skating places, why would it? It was only a small rural town after all, but nevertheless it was pretty bothersome that Sam couldn't go grind some rails or skating a half pipe like he used to do in the cities. Sam still missed the city sometimes but Stardew Valley still had some charm which placated Sam from seeing the valley as dreadfully boring or too quiet for him and even then, if he didn't have fun, Sam would just make his own, like that time he threw an entire bag of anchovies in the potluck. 

Sam lazily skated down the path outside his house, going back and forth for a while before he glanced at Haley and Emily's flower box on his tenth time pass. So on his eleventh circuit of the path, Sam kicked up on to the flower box, grinding against it, the board scratching against the ceramic and stone of the flower box, it's tip kissing the flowers, causing them to tousle until Sam hopped off and back to the slightly rugged cobbles, only to be met with Mayor Lewis' stern look of disapprovement. Sam let out a small yelp of surprise, his board slipping from under his feet, sliding back, while he barely managed to stay on his feet, staggering to keep himself up.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? This is private property?" Lewis growled like a guard dog, chomping at intruders, his moustache twitching a bit as his old grey bushy eyebrows furrowed on Sam who was stuck in a state of shock. Really he should of expected to be caught, Lewis seemed to have a signal that told him whenever Sam was doing something he probably shouldn't have been. In all honesty, he was pretty embarrassed he got caught, his mouth hung open, and shoulders tensed up around his neck.

"Uh... er... I... I'm sorry, Sir." Sam apologised, knowing if he didn't at least appear sorry Mayor Lewis would chew him out in an instance. Lewis sighed and looked away for a brief moment before returning to glare at Sam.

"Youth these days... Sometimes I wonder if this town isn't doomed." Ouch, Sam thought that might have been a bit extreme. He was only trespassing on private property, it wasn't like he was doing the weed and setting builders on fire.

"That might be a bit harsh Mayor Lewis." Sam turned and saw Ellis sitting under the tree, having witnessed the entire thing, his hair hanging free on his shoulder, as he was lazily doodling. He put his sketch book away in his messenger back covered in pins and badges and walked over to step between Lewis and Sam, mainly to stop the old man from biting Sam's head off.

"You saw what happened, Ellis. What do you have to stay?" Lewis asked, raising an inquisitive brow to the mahogany haired farmer. Ellis coiled some of his hair between his fingers. Sam had quickly picked up that it meant he was thinking.

"Don't blame Sam, there's nowhere else for him to skate!" He was actually standing up for him. Sam felt his heart flutter a bit as Lewis' eyes furrowed harder at both Sam and Ellis, who had moved closer to the blonde who reached back to grab his board.

"Exactly! If there was a park in town, I could ride here and everybody would be happy!" Sam smiled brightly, a bit more confident now he had someone to back him up over the Pelican town master. It was like it they were paying D&D again, Ellis providing the main retaliation and Sam backing him up with buffs. Lewis grimaced at the two joining together to retaliate his ruling, scowling at them and his face contorting into anger.

"Hmmph! I thought you were more mature than that Ellis." Lewis growled at them and realised he might have been coming across a bit too hard on the two. Lewis took a step back and a deep breath to compose himself.

"Sam... I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just please try not to damage anything in the future. Got it?"

"Yes sir..." Sam let all the air in his gut deflate as he responded, sighing a bit, just trying to make Lewis happy and to get him harking on someone else so he could enjoy the rest of his day, or at least try to. It seemed to work though, Lewis strolled off, going back to his daily business of running the town, leaving Sam and Ellis alone in the middle of the path. Ellis was about to say something but was cut off when Sam wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight, taking him by surprise but it was nice nether the less. Sam just kind of panicked hugged him, he couldn't think of any other way to express his gratitude but just as he was about to pull back, Ellis wrapped his arms around him and patted his back, filling his stomach with butterflies that caused his spine to tingle. After they pulled away from each other, the two looked at each other and blushed sightly, a rose blush slightly tinting their cheeks.

"Did you see that trick, though? That was rad." Sam mumbled, his words stumbling out, still kinda embarrassed but he was smiling. Ellis snorted and laughed at just how awkward Sam was coming across and... _'o_ _h my, he's adorable'_. As he laughed, his hair tousled and bounced on his shoulders and his hand would sometimes find its way up to cover his mouth.

"Yeah, it was pretty radical dude." They both looked at each other and then burst into laughter, smiling at each other. Sam felt happier than he had all week.

Eventually the two ended up on the beach, watching the waves roll in on the golden shore. Ellis moved a bit closer to Sam, handing him a slice a pizza he had bought from Gus'. They enjoyed the basic cheese pizza which had somehow been elevated to a new level of flavour, Sam enjoying every bite, the melted cheese sending happy shivers right up his spine. Gosh he loved pizza. 

"Hey Sam, are you gay?" Crap that was pretty out of nowhere. Sam turned and looked at him, blushing a bit before he looked away and down at the golden sand between his legs. He had been battling with self-doubt for all of spring, perhaps it was finally time just to suck it up and admit what he had been denying since he met the farmer. He wanted to be held in his arms and kiss his soft lips.

"I don't know... I mean I've been kinda thinking about kissing you for a while now..." Sam trailed off, turning his head away from him but he was instantly turned back by Ellis, having put his pizza slice back in the bock, he looked into Sam's eyes. They seemed to lit up like fireworks when Ellis hand cupped his cheek and his other hand ran through the sand to hold Sam's, golden grains shifting between their slightly greasy fingers. 

"Yeah... it was kinda obvious you dork." And with that Ellis moved in for the kill. He pressed his lips against Sam and the blonde's eyes lit up in almost an instance, feeling the soft, if slightly chapped, lips press on his. A thin layer of pizza greased lined their lips as they continued to shift against each other. Sam had initially closed his eyes but now they rested half lidded, watching Ellis move his other hand up so he could fully cup his face.  _'Damn... this is really happening'_ Sam though, moving his hands around Ellis' stomach in attempt to have them do something instead of lazily resting at his side. Eventually, like all good things, it had to end, if just for now, and the two pulled away from each other, a small weak strong of saliva connected their lips but was quickly broken by the strong winds rolling over the beach.

"So... how you feeling?"

"Pretty fucking gay!" Sam piratically jumped on Ellis who let out a small surprised yelp as he was pressed against the golden sea shifting underneath him. Sam was like a bunny on shots of pure sugar, excitable and full of energy, it was hot and scary in a way. The two continued to lightly peck each others lips while giggling like a bunch of dorks, one of Sam's hands sliding down to hold Ellis'. It was kind of amazing, kissing another dude, but that have just been because Ellis was a good kisser in all honesty: the way his his lips locked with Sam's, the way his tongue would occasionally rub along Sam's bottom lip and the way his eyes remained fixed on him, drove Sam crazy. After a prolonged smooching session on the beach, Sam pulled away and sat up, fixing his jacket while Ellis shuffled closer to him and shook the sand from his hair.

"Well... I'm definitely gay." Sam mumbled, watching the waves roll over the gem sea. He couldn't help but think about his dad, wondering what he was doing, wondering if he was ok. The Gotoro empire seemed so far away but it was just across the sea, twinkling with the light of the dusk sun. 

"Welcome to the club Sammy." Ellis moved and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, his legs sliding under Sam's crossed ones. His entire body felt tense. Ellis pressed his head to Sam's back and could feel the occasional tremble.

"My dad's a soldier, he's over there." He points across the sea and Ellis lifts his head to look at where he's pointing. "You know, sometimes I wonder if he's ok, what he's doing. I want him to come back one day but at the same time, I'm scared." Sam admitted and turned to Ellis, pressing his head to the others chest, his eyes shut tight as his arms wrapped around him. All Ellis could do was support him emotionally, so he stroked his hair gently and held him in his arms affectionately, leaning back a bit, keeping Sam's head pressed against his chest.

"He's a nice guy, if a bit stern. But I mean, if he comes back and sees me with a guy..." 

"Sam, he's your dad, he's gonna love you no matter what." Ellis wiped away all his doubts, looking down at the blonde boy pressed against his chest, tugging at his black tee. The way Ellis held him, looked at him, it filled Sam with confidence that this: him and Ellis, was just right, who cared if they were dudes.

"I think after coming back from a war, finding out your son is smooching dudes isn't anything majorly harrowing." Ellis pressed his lips to Sam's forehead for a while until he moved and pressed his lips to Ellis'. He was crying, it wasn't much but tears trickled down Sam's face. He didn't know why, he was happy, kissing Ellis and having all that reassurance that wanting to be this close with guys was just what he needed, but at the same time so overwhelming.

"Hey, I'm here for you..." 

"Ellis... can I be your boyfriend?" Sam asked softly running his hands through the sand so he could hold Ellis', quickly becoming something that gave Sam a ton of reassurance for every aspect of his life. Regardless, he felt so warm right now, pressed against the other.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Ellis kissed Sam again but this was different. It was so soft and affectionate that Sam's heart pumped a bit faster with every passing second. The hints of love and passion that they felt for each other run through their kiss, the two quickly getting lost in the moment, not realising Sebastian was stood at the entrance to the beach, coffee in hand. He saw his best friend finally accepting himself and forming a connection with someone that wasn't just platonic and he smiled before turning heel to give them the privacy they deserved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably gonna be some smut or mild smut the next few parts.  
> Also have some art I dun did.  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Birthday Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam walks up to a surprise of his two favourite things on his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning  
> Sam gonna be getting frisky with his boyf this chapter.

**Summer 17 Year 1**

 

Today was Sam's birthday. The big nineteen! 

However, instead of waking up to his brother bursting into the room, jumping up and down on the bed, probably more excited than him... he was instead greeted by a body throwing itself through his open bedroom window, landing on the floor at the bottom of his bed. Instantly Sam thought Sebastian had murdered someone and decided to frame him for it because he ignore his call yesterday because he was smooching Ellis. Speaking of the farmer... Sam had been going out with him for almost two weeks and they hadn't gotten up to anything too scandalous or outrageous: one day they sat on the bridge in town and skimmed stones down the river, another day Sam tried to teach Ellis to skateboard which didn't end well and then most recently they spent the Luau together with Ellis having to hold Sam back from dumping a barrel of picks in the potluck... at least he made it up to him with ice cream after. 

Sam's head rose from his pillow, pulling it with him slightly, as the small puddle of drool glued it to his face before gravity yanked it back down. The usually well gelled and spiky locks were fluffy and loose, his golden blonde hair hanging like curtains over his eyes that is until he pulled them behind his ears to see what had been thrown through his window.

"Ow..." a groan came from the bottom of the bed as Ellis pulled himself up, using the bed post as support, Sam's eyes going wide with surprise as he saw his boyfriend puling himself up before he jumped over and on the mattress, bouncing both of them as the frame creaked from their weight.

"Happy birthday sa- wait... whats up with your hair..." Ellis snickered looking at him. Clearly being caught off guard, Sam groaned still half asleep until eyes fully peeled open and he realised his hair wasn't its usual perfect gelled up fluffy but instead was all drooping to one side.

"Shut up... not like your any better." It was true, it looked like Ellis rolled out of bed and came straight here, his long messy hair tied back in a bun. Instead of responding with a witty come back like the two had become used to, spending so much time with each other, Ellis shuffled forwards and kissed Sam's cheek while sliding something warm over his legs, prompting Sam to look down and see a pizza box with his name written on top in marker. A small sleepy smile curled on to his lips as he leaned over and returned the kiss with one to his cheek.

"Happy nineteenth sunshine." 

"You angel..." Sam purred when he opened the box and the warm steam rising from the freshly baked pizza hit his face, entire body relaxing as a result. The gifts only kept coming when Ellis shuffled around to play with Sam's long blonde hair, yet to be solidified in gel, finally able to freely run his fingers through it. Sam lazily relaxed back into his chest, Ellis' hands weaving through his hair and clumping it into a bun to the left side of his face, which was something Sam didn't know he loved until the others hands were running through his hair but then again he couldn't know he loved it because his hair was always gelled up and rigid. This was probably the best birthday morning, held in his boyfriend's arms as he eat pizza lazily in his undies on bed.

"Sam, are you okay?" Jodi called from outside the door, her hand slowly clasping around the brass handle, Sam choked on his pizza a bit and turned to look at Ellis.

"Get in bed." 

"Oh Sam, how romantic..." Ellis teased, sliding into the bed, his body hiding perfectly behind Sam. Sam grimaced and moved to sit on the edge of his bed, pulling up some baggy bottoms that were lazy thrown on the floor, but of course he didn't fully pull them up, so Ellis still got a view of his pretty nice ass.

"Hey mum." Sam greeted Jodi as she walked in, already dressed for a days work. She glanced at Sam and raised a brow, finding something about this situation odd.

"Sam, where did you get pizza and why is your hair in a bun." Crap, Ellis should of really thought about covering his tracks, he aid there perfectly still, glaring at Sam's back whose figure continued to block him from letting his mum know he had a guy in his bed.

"Oh, Sebastian dropped it off this morning and my hair was in my eyes." 

"Ok honey, happy birthday, Me and Vincent just have to dash out for a few hours, we'll be back later." Jodi gently kissed Sam's cheek and he nodded, waving her off as they both listened for the sound of the lock clicking before both Sam and Ellis let out a long drown out breath, all the air they were holding in their lungs flooded out their mouths, relaxing in relief they hadn't been caught. Ellis sat up from the bed, his bun coming undone, hair falling down to his shoulders with a small bounce. The birthday pizza was now on the edge of the bed, only a quarter left. Sam and Ellis locked eyes for a moment and smiled like dorks.

"Your a pretty good hider."

"Your not a bad liar." Ellis complimented him and Sam walked back over to get back in but Ellis pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him from sinking back into bed, a confused brow raising on Sam's head before his face went red as Ellis slipped both his hands under his shirt and moved them around his flat belly, a shiver running his way up Sam's spine.

"What?"

"You heard your mum... your home alone for a few hour~" there was a flicker of lust running through the back of Ellis' throat but primarily he had that same over arching tone of love and affection. Almost instantly Sam caught on to what he meant and looked away from a moment. Sure he had thought about Ellis in this way but now that he could be in that situation, it was pretty nerve racking, but Ellis would love him no matter what and that was something he knew.

"Please mister... I'm a virgin~" Sam purred jokingly, mocking all those movie trends which made Ellis chuckle, pulling Sam's old band tee up so he could see his flat belly, the faint outline of pecs running up, probably due to his skateboarding and work keeping him in shape. He gently pressed his lips against his gut, leaving a trail of kisses up his chest, pulling his shirt up as he went, rising until he was eye level with Sam, now blushing darkly, stood before the other shirtless. Ellis glanced down at his boyfriend's body and admired it with a small smile, letting his warm hands run run up his sides to his shoulders.

"Nipple piercings?" Ellis asked, looking at the solid black piercings on Sam's soft rosy nipples. It was something he didn't expect but rather a pleasant surprise.

"Yeah... got them done when I was 17... lost a bet to Seb..." Sam chuckled into a pleasure filled whine as Ellis' mouth clasped around his right nipple and gently ran his tongue over the soft flesh and cold metal, Sam quivering a bit when he pulled away, face flushed dark red. It was the first time anything like this had happened and boy he was loving it already.

"Well, they're pretty hot." Ellis purred and did the same to Sam's other nipple, affectionately trailing his tongue over it, leaving a trail of saliva around his soft flesh buds which had only  grown increasingly harder, Ellis smiling at just how much Sam was enjoying this.

"Is this okay?"

"Dude this is more than okay! This is fucking amazinggngh!" Sam replied but slipped into a moan when Ellis sank his teeth into the soft skin of Sam's neck. The sensation of teeth sinking into his neck, running against sensitive bundle of nerves which had yet to be touched by anyone, well, except for Ellis, right now. Sam pressed his body closer to Ellis, drooping forwards a bit while happily tilting his head so Ellis had more room to mark his neck. The feeling was unrivalled, moans and whines stringing from Sam's lips, only getting louder when a pair of hands reached up and rubbed his nipples playfully.

"Mmph, E-el!" He moaned happily, drooling a bit from the multiple waves of pleasure washing over him, crashing down with increasing intensity, to the extent that Sam didn't realise he had been pushed back on to the bed with Ellis on top of him, also shirtless now, pecking his chest with kisses. For someone who had just left the city life, Ellis was in pretty darn great shape, his muscles were developing pretty fast but it was still reasonable, small pecs had began to outline on his stomach and his arms had started to become more tone. Ellis already had a farmer's tan and Sam thought that was cute.

"Ellis... can we not go all the way... not today at least." Ellis nodded almost instantly and tugged Sam's baggy bottom, slinging them across the room and on to the book case, leaving the blonde in his blue boxers with a yellow music note pattern. Ellis thought that was really cute. 

"Ok Sam... tell me when it's too much." He pulled off his own loose bottoms and flung them over with Sam's. Like a bird of prey, Ellis swooped down on to his boyfriends body and littered it with kisses and little nibbles, making Sam spill out an odd mix of giggles and moans. By now, both of their buns had been long undone, Sam's hair spread across the sheets while Ellis' brushed against his chest as he moved around, kissing his boyfriends chest. What a birthday gift, laying back as your boyfriend covers your body in kisses and light hickeys, well, that is until Sam felt two fingers hook on his boxers and slightly pull back the elastic, a goody smirk finding its way on his face.

"Already going for the goods Ellis, at least buy me dinner first." He snickered, however that was met with Ellis' eyes narrowing on him, piercing his soul, a chill shooting up his spine. Ellis slide a hand into his boyfriend's boxers and felt around, eventually finding his member, and holding it loosely in his hand, feeling it get harder as he gently tugged on it.

"Ok... Shutting up now..." Sam moaned, curling up a bit before relaxing, reaching a hand up to twirl his own hair while he watched Ellis pull his undies off completely. 

"Well..." Ellis looked at what he was holding gently in his hand, like a snake sleeping in his palm. Sam wasn't even fully hard and he was already pretty big. Sure, Ellis had been with other guys and seen porn but holding the real thing in his hand made his heart race at a rate that seemed it was about to burst from his chest. He spent the next minute exploring this part of his boyfriend: he gave the shaft a gentle rub which made Sam moan gently, he pulled on the shaft a bit until the rosy head revealed itself and Ellis ran his thumb along it which made Sam moan even louder and wiggle this time. Sam wasn't really the hairiest guy, except for his pits and crotch, which was a mess of tangled blonde hair.

"Ellis... I love yoo-oou" Sam moaned as he felt the others fingers fully coil around his shaft, only getting harder until he couldn't get any harder, now a pretty impressive eight inches, making Ellis blush while his hand gently rubbed it back and forth, a small smile coiling up into his lips, watching Sam's reactions.

"Happy birthday sunshine... love you too." Suddenly, Sam felt his hips be yanked to the edge of the bed, a moment of confusion and before he knew it, Ellis was on his knees in front of him, gently running his tongue up the shaft, looking up at Sam, which could of made him nut right there and then.  _'So fucking hot'_ Sam thought looking down at him, swallowing a lump in his throat while watching his boyfriend wrap his tongue and lips around his head, a shaky moan escaped his lips while the sensation wash over him like the waves of the gem sea. Unknowingly, he snaked a hand down and coiled his fingers into his head loosely, Ellis didn't mind, in fact he kind of liked it. After descending a bit more, Ellis managed to get Sam three quarters of a way into his mouth, the head pressed against the back of his throat, any further and he would be choking on it. The serenade of moans of pleasure erupting from above him, only made Ellis continue to bob his head on the others member with the orchestra of Samson's moans spurring him on. 

"Ahh! Fuck! Ellis please." Sam moaned now hooking another set of fingers into his tangled mess of hair, his hips starting to push forward to meet his mouth and his soft fingers tensing up in his hair. Sam didn't really last that long, but Ellis couldn't blame him, he had teased him for a while and this was the first time he had done this, so it made sense it was overwhelming, at least he had he courtesy to warn him before he came, letting Ellis finish him off with his hand. Sam came with one final moan, cumming all over Ellis' hand, spilling a thick white liquid over his palm and fingers, a small smile on his face while he looked up at Sam, panting and gasping for breath.

"Well holy fuck I think I just saw truth, the universe and the cosmos all rolled into one..." 

"It was just a blow job Sam." The scruffy haired farmer chuckled, wiping off his hand in a tissue before laying down next to Sam, staring up at the ceiling with him, the two sliding their hands up to meet and lock with one another. Then... silence. They just enjoyed each others company and the come down from the moment they just shared, their most intimate yet.

"Wanna make out and grind against each other until my mum gets home?"

"You had me at wanna." Ellis purred and turned to start making out with his boyfriend, still plenty of light left in the sky for the two to celebrate Sam's nineteenth birthday, wrapped in each others loving embrace for hours to come, only being forced to stop when Jodi walked back in the front door and found her son and new farmer sat playing their instruments in his room, of course, Jodi couldn't see the multiple hickeys Ellis had left thanks to his collar being propped up, luckily Ellis' hair covered his. 

"I love you sunshine..." Ellis mumbled under his breath as Jodi was leaving, pulling the strings on his bass.

"Love you too strawberry..." Sam replied and turned to kiss Ellis' cheek before the two lazily strummed a tune, trying to figure out some chords for new songs until Sebastian showed up and all Sam could do was rant about what just happened, embarrassing Ellis in the process but he forgave him, and Sebastian just sat there amazed,

 

 


	5. The light in my night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance of the moonlight jellies is here and for once, he's not just going with Sebastian and Abigail.

**28 Summer Year 1**

 

"Hey dude, I'm here." Tonight was the dance of the moonlight jellies, the yearly event when the coastline of the gem sea would be flooded with the fluorescent glow of migrating jellies on the late night waves. It was something Sam only went to because his mum was there and someone had to keep an eye on Vincent: but this year it was different. Ellis had asked if Sam would take him as a sort of date. When he saw the event on the calendar, he questioned Sam about it and his eyes lit up when he was provided with more and more detail about the jellies. So Sam managed to bargain some favours with his mother to look after Vincent while he hung out with Ellis, still not informing his mother they were dating. It was decided the last day of Summer would be spent hanging out before they headed to the docks together. 

"You in?" Sam knocked on his door again. The wood still carried the faint linger of wood varnish and polish, evidence that Robin had been here practising her craft, Ellis' house did seem bigger and the previous wood peeling had been mended and replaced with new logs, freshly peeled. Soon enough, the door slowly opened to reveal Ellis standing there in a towel, making Sam's heart skip a beat. Water was dripping down his flat chest which had become a lot more muscular, since the last time he saw him shirtless... which was his birthday, his farmers tan had become a bit harsher, the tan lines from his shirt and trousers were more evident; clearly someone was gonna be trying to spend winter reducing those. But that wasn't the only notable change in the week since they had properly hung out: his mahogany hair had sunken underneath a his natural charcoal hair with only faint highlights renaming tangled into his dark locks and he had nipple piercings... similar to Sam's.  _'Ok, somehow he gotten even hotter'_ Sam thought as Ellis pulled his hair behind him into a loose bun.

"Hey Sam, sorry, I was having a bath." He chuckled slightly. When all he was met with was Sam's vacant glare and hot flushed face he realised he hadn't really explained what was going on or why he looked different.

"Oh yeah, this? Well, I felt like changing things up now that a certain someone made a pretty big change on my life." He chuckled lightly, Sam still stuck in a daze as he moved closer, clutching a beach bag in his hands, full of towels and sandwiches Sam's mum had lovingly made. 

"Matching nipple piercings... really?"

"Yeah..."

"You fucking dork." Sam chuckled and hugged him tightly, realising that Ellis' chest was wet so now his under shirt and jacket were becoming increasingly more soaked but he quickly didn't care and just enjoyed being held in the others arms.

"Hey, I was gonna get them anyway but since you got them, I figured that it would be pretty cute if we had matching piercings." It sure was a sweet gesture and Sam couldn't help but appreciate the gesture and repeatedly kiss his cheek while Ellis' hands snaked down to the hem of Sam's shirt. After a brief moment pulling away, Sam ran a hand through his dark black hair, brushing up past his ear before tilting down towards the back of his ear.

"I like your hair like this, kinda makes us look even more like a pair now... like the day and the night kind of deal." 

"Dork." He responded and kissed Sam lightly, moving to hold his hands gently.

The farm house had clearly been renovated lately: mainly evident by the kitchen and living room being separated from the bedroom. A baked pizza was sat on top of the counter, steam swirling from the cheese. The rest of the counters were spotless, a few bowls of coleslaw and other sides sat freshly prepared with clingfilm pulled over them. Freshly chopped vegetables and other pleasant scents flooded the room, washing over Sam in waves; starting with the smell of the dressing Ellis had used to dress the Caesar salad, then the smell of the pizza resting on top of the oven and finally the smell of something sweet baking permeated the walls of the upgraded house. Sam slouched on to his sofa after Ellis took his damp shirt off for the wash, now laying shirtless, one leg laying across the soft cushions while the other bent, foot flat on the sofa. When Ellis came back in a crop top and red Hawaiian shirt over it and black shorts, he found Sam laying on the sofa with an confident smile peeled across his face.

"Draw me like one of your french boys, Ellis" he purred playfully, a blush creeping on his face, quickly covered by a floral blue beach shirt being tossed on to his face, resembling the shirt Ellis was wearing.

"Maybe next month... if your lucky." He smirked and pulled back the shirt to kiss his lips: starting off innocent enough but he seemed to get Sam really excited because soon enough his warm rosy hands were clutching at his shirt and tugging him closer until they were passionately making out, lips sloppily smashing against each other, tongues battling against each other until Ellis ended coming out as the dominate one and pinning Sam's hands above his head, the shirt resting on his bare chest.

"God... Damn it Sam..." The others breathing was on the verge of becoming rugged but he seemed to be able to compose after talking a minute to look down at the goofy smile sliding across Sam's face, already on cloud nine from the sensations.

"We need to get ready... we can't show up all sweaty and covered in bite marks." It was then when Sam grabbed him by the collar and pulled Ellis close enough that his slightly elevated breath hit his rosy tinted ears.

"Well then... try no to bite too hard." He whispered softly, already able to tell that Ellis wanted to make out with his boyfriend as much as he wanted. 

"Ok... ten minutes... that's it Samson." Ellis spoke sternly and went back to passionately making out with him, his hands moving down to grip his thighs and pull him close while Sam hooked his around Ellis' neck and allowed himself to be pulled closer by his boyfriend, their bodies becoming tangled in each other. Ellis eyed Sam, whining in pleasure during their kiss before he pulled his lips away and sank them into his collar bone, nibbling at it slightly, making his shoulders tighten in response but they quickly loosened when the nibbling of that particular spot caused him to become putty in the others palms for as long as it was provided attention.

Before he knew it, ten minutes was up and Sam had somehow been moved to be pressed against the walls as opposed to sinking between the cushions with the other bearing down on him. Instead, his collar bone was peppered in a variety of bruises and bite marks from their little smooching session gone wild. It was only after Sam was on his way down from his pleasure high that he even noticed the others hand cupping his crotch, rubbing it gently while the head of the other was pulling away from his nipples, breaking a string of saliva that had initially formed between them.

"F-five more minutes?" Sam shakily asked, back pressed firmly against the wall, stood under one of the paintings Ellis had got from the museum. For a moment there was silence between them, with only the faint sound of their heightened breathing to populate the void between the two bodies.

"Sam, you know we'd be at this all day..."

"I mean, your not wrong." He sighed, a hint of disappointment kicking through the back of his voice that they weren't continuing but then again the festival was set to begin in a few hours and they couldn't show up sweaty and covered in bite marks.

"Hey... come over after the festival..." His words were sweet as freshly tapped maple syrup, and Sam let the shivers run up his spine before he picked up the shirt Ellis had given him.

The dance of the moonlight jellies was pretty lively for a festival about jellyfish, or at least Ellis thought so. This was the first real festival Ellis attended, he was a ghost at the flower dance and only briefly showed up at the egg festival to grab some food because the pantry was empty. But this, this was nice. He and Sam had a spot on the beach pretty out of the way of everyone else, sat on a beach towel with a hamper of snacks between them and a lantern rooted into the sand. By the time the Jellies were set to be rolling in, Sam had his head on Ellis' shoulder, holding hands, not caring if anyone saw them.

"You know the flower dance is just a metaphor for sex right?" Ellis said after munching on one of Gus' burgers which he nabbed on the way in. Sam was pretty tired, staying up this late was pretty unusual but Ellis was giving him just enough energy to last through it, with that suggestive comment about coming back to his place after.

"I never really thought about that... but I mean of course, sex is just like the flower dance: out in the open, you dress fancy and Mayor Lewis." Sam joked playfully, earning a small chuckle and hair ruffle from his boyfriend.

"You get what I mean."

"Yeah kinda... it's late, now probably isn't the best time to be looking at the meaning behind these festivals." Just then Mayor Lewis went around, asking everyone to put their lights and soon enough the lantern ship was sent out into the void horizon, the faint light growing dimmer and dimmer as it sank beneath the black sea. For a moment, the horizon was pure darkness but soon enough, small orbs of light began to fill the horizon. Within seconds the jellies flooded the coastline and lightly bobbed on the ocean, drifting along with the current. It was beautiful, or at least Ellis thought so. Sitting on the beach with his boyfriend in his arms... nothing more he could ask for.


	6. Last night of summer... what a night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up really groggily and wonders why but then remembers what happened the night before.  
> (Sin incoming)

**Fall 1 Year 1**

 

Fall was here, and the cold autumnal winds had descended with such speed that it would be easy to think that Summer was months ago, but it was only ten hours ago. It was somewhat pleasant to wake up to the rustling of leaves against the windows and on the decking, tosling and floating through the chilled breeze that was rolling over the valley. Inside the little farmhouse, Sam stirred in a bed that wasn’t his own: there was a lack of lumps and his body couldn’t find the familiar grooves he sank into every morning. That might have been because he was in Ellis’ bed… sleeping with him. 

“What… happened last night…” Sam sleepily yawned, sitting up, rubbing his eyes before looking and turning bright red when he realised not only was he naked but Ellis was as well. Suddenly it began to sink back in, a pinching sensation came from his neck and Sam looked in a mirror to see love bites running from his collar bone to his jaw line. Was there first time so exhausting that Sam couldn’t remember it? No he remember it clearly, every detail came flood back to him after a minute, sinking back into the bed to just recall everything that had proceeded this moment.    
  


**Summer 28 year 1**

 

Sam was quickly shoved against the bedroom wall as Ellis started making out of him. Almost instantly he was renewed of energy and began to kiss back, his hands sliding up the others body to pull back his floral over-shirt, which Ellis happily let slide from his slightly sweaty body. The two became quickly lost in the moment, their bodies becoming entangled in a late summer night make out session, Sam yanking off the others shirt while his own shirt was removed and a pair of cool lips were pressed against his warm nipples, a shock of pleasure zipping up his spine from the action, something Ellis took notice of and took great effort to repeat over and over and over and over again until Sam had a goofy pleasure filled smile painted across his face.

“Ellis…” Sam moaned, tugging the others hair with his free hand to try and pull him back to eye level, although Sam would have to look up just a bit if he wanted their eyes to truly meet. Soon enough he had the attention of the raven haired farmer, his red highlights seeming to have faded completely or were completely submerged in his tangled mess of black hair.

“I want you…” Despite the fact Ellis had been consistently shooting his body with sparks of pleasure which caused him to stand on his tiptoes, Sam still tried to sound Dominate but it wavered between passionate and adorable. 

“I want you too Sam.” Ellis responded and yanked him back onto the bed, Sam now pressed against his chest. After a few failed attempts to take Sam’s shorts off with his feet ,so his hands could continue to roam his body and hold him, he was forced to submit to the belt and poppers, quickly using his hands to toss them off but just before he was about to peel Sam’s cute blue boxers back his attention was grabbed by the blonde. 

“Wait… your doing all the work dummy… lay back.” Seeing Sam walk the fine line of caring and dominate was backing his heart race enough to burst out his chest. Eagerly Ellis rolled on to the bed, laying on what was once the freshly crisp sheets now covered in creases. Seeing his boyfriend laying before him like this… it was something words couldn’t describe incoherent words. He slowly approached and ended up sat between his legs, bent with his feet flat on the bed. The blonde slowly leaned down and began to pepper the others soft thighs with gentle kisses while his slightly nervous hands gently fiddle with the buttons on the others shorts until he was able to pull them off fully. Something, perhaps nerves or perhaps the beautiful sight before him, made him stop everything for a moment and pull back to look down at the part of Ellis he was not that familiar with. After Sam was finished checking out his boyfriends package, which was pretty big, and cute crop pattern boxers  _ ‘dork’  _ the two locked eyes for a moment.

“So… is it okay if I top?” Sam asked, clearly a bit nervous but who could blame him, it was his first time. Slowly, Ellis slipped  one of his hands up to hold the others sweaty, and slightly sand palms.

“Well yeah… that’s why I’m laying here and your not.”

“Well I mean, you could still fuck me laying down.” Saying it outline made Sam trail off into nothing, something about saying that outloud made him pretty nervous about that kind of thing.

“Sam… you're on top, if that's what you want.” 

He nodded.

“Don’t be too hard… some of us have work tomorrow.” Ellis teased before letting out a small moan when Sam held his thigh in both hands, his leg extended up while Sam began to litter it with soft kisses that seemed to get progressively harder the closer he got to his inner thigh, eventually littering each thigh with purple bruises and bitemarks. Soon enough, Ellis was panting, his faces red from ear to ear, watching Sam continue to kiss and suck on the top of his thigh, inches away from his crotch. 

“H-here.” Ellis panted and handed Sam a small bottle of lube with a junimo sticker on the bottle. He quickly realised what it was and nodded, glancing down at the others crotch, slowly hooking his fingers on the waistband to peel them back… his hardened member laying flat against his belly, being revealed more  and more as Sam pulled the boxers off he got a small whine from Ellis due to friction. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw what was laid before him: Ellis was pretty big, about eight- nine inches with a scruffy black bush of hair resting at the base. They didn’t exchange any words, but Ellis let out a load drawn out moan when he felt Sam’s gently run along his ass, his fingers starting to press into his thighs more as he pulled him close.

“Holy shit Sam…” Ellis moaned as he felt Sam continue to lather his ass in saliva while rubbing the lube into his own hard cock, getting it slick while continuing to rim his boyfriend. Soon enough, a pattern emerged, Sam would trail around the edge of his ass for a while and then slowly move in to the centre, run his tongue back and forth slowly before smothering it in both saliva and affection. Occasionally, Sam felt his thighs smoosh his face, a feeling he could get used to, when he was going a bit too hard but they relaxed eventually. After a few minutes of teasing Sam pulled back and moved so his hips were moving ever closer to the others, Ellis lifting his legs up on to Sam’s shoulders while his fingers coiled around the sheet.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… nervous?”

“A little.”

“It’ll be fine once you get into it and hey… I’m right here.”

“Well duh, I’m gonna be fucking you.” Sam snickered a bit, the two laughing for a moment before their exchange went silent and sureal, like Sam didn’t think he’d be doing something like this in this year. Slowly, he pressed the head to the others entrance, feeling him tighten momentary before loosening up, Ellis relaxing as much as he could. Despite all the lube and saliva coating them, the entrance was tight and Sam struggled to push in properly for the awhile but suddenly popped the entire head in with a wet plop, Ellis letting out a shallow pleasurable groan, sucking his bottom lip in.

“Fuck...sorry.” Sam apologised, moving a hang up to play with the others hair softly. It looked like Ellis was off in his own world, his head tilted back a bit, breathing a bit irregular yet he raised a thumbs up to Sam to continue. It was kind of weird being in a guy like this, Sam though as he pushed more and more in at a slow steady pace, both him and Ellis groaning while they tried to work each other, yet it was a sensation Sam was quickly falling for: the sensation of tight warm muscles tightening around him might have been a bit more than he could handle. Once Sam got all the way in he paused and just felt the moment… looking down at Ellis who was looking back: eyes dazed with pleasure while his teeth pinched the inside of his bottom lip.

“Dude… this feels fucking amazing…” Sam muttered and ran a hand up the others chest before leaning forwards to give his lips a gentle pec, his hips starting to pull back.

“Yeah… It does feel pretty goodahhh!” He moaned when he felt Sam thrust into him, swallowing the spit in his throat. Ellis only descended further into moans and pleasure filled whines when Sam started to thrust at a slow regular pace, pulling out half way and then sliding back in. Ellis’ back arched when Sam started to pick up the speed, moaning louder and louder for the whole valley to hear.

“Sam! Holy fuck!” Ellis moaned, drooling in pleasure curling his body towards his boyfriend when he started to pick up the speed and prod his prostate with the tip. The sight before him was only making it harder to not cum, that combined with Ellis tightening around him, his insides hugging Sam’s cock, made the pleasure unparamounted and soon enough he was moaning just as loud as Ellis, the two getting lost in their passionate love making until Sam came inside him with no warnings, Ellis shivering from the sudden sensation of a warm sticky fluid sliding into him.

“Well that was a thing.”

“It certainly was a thing that happened.” Ellis replied, turning to look at his boyfriend who was continuing to shuffle closer. After a bit of cleaning up they just decided to lay in bed and stare at the terribly interesting ceiling, counting the number of lines on the planks and how often the whistle of wind could be heard.

“Did I do a good job.”

“Of course you did, you see the mess I was in.” Ellis replied, chuckling a bit as he moved closer so Sam could snuggle up to him, which happened almost instantly, the exhausted blonde wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, still on cloud nine from what just happened.   
  


**Fall 1 Year 1**

 

“Morning Sunshine…” Ellis yawned and Sam felt him kiss his side, sleepy arms coiling around his belly.  _ ‘He’s so cute half awake’ _ Sam thought running a hand through his fluffy black hair, now tangled in knots, not that his hair was currently any better, a mess of blonde hair puffed up, flat on one side from where he was laying on the pillow.

“Didn’t you say something about having to work today?” Sam teased, noticing how tired he was, eyes half lidded, being dragged down by tiredness. His entire body was slow and stiff.

“Shut up Sam…” Ellis sleepily groaned and lightly waked him over the head with one of the fluffy pillows before dropping back to bed. The blonde chuckled and moved down to cuddle him, enjoying the sounds of fall while they spent the day lazily lounging around and getting ready for the real work tomorrow.


	7. Long distance is hell!

**Fall 20 Year 1**

 

The farm seemed a bit more empty now. Ellis sat on the decking, stroking the fur of his husky, Alphonse, while staring out at the fields of pumpkins beginning to mature for the second time this season. Vibrant oranges, purples, greens and reds flooded what was once the barren dirt fields which he had loving revived over the year. But it was weird, not waking up next to Sam anymore, but he was happy his boyfriend got a chance like this, and it wouldn't be forever, he was coming back tonight.

For the past week and a bit, Sam had been in Zuzu city with his band mates, Sebastian and Abigail because they had been offered a chance of a record deal with Zuzu records. Sure they weren't the biggest record label or anything, but even the chance to get their music hear meant the world to Sam, this was something he wanted his entire life and now that he had the chance, he was gonna take every chance he got. Of course they stayed in contact and Sam would call almost every night, usually met by sleepy mumbled as Ellis had just finished a long day work and was starting to sink into the mattress more and more, although Sam's unrivalled emphasise and excitement would keep him up for the extra five minutes needed to ask how each others days had been.

He still remembered the day Sam told him about it.

 

**Fall 8 Year 1**

 

"Your gonna be staying in Zuzu city for a while?" Ellis raised a brow as his boyfriend slumped on the couch next ti him, his body draped over the back board, something that annoyed Ellis but he was more distracted more by what the other was saying. With his forward momentum, Sam managed to roll so his ass was sat firmly on the cushions, now sat next to his boyfriend, sliding his hand into the others, moving so their shoulders touched. 

"Probably the next week and a bit, we got offered the chance to use a real studio to record because one of the producers showed his boss our stuff that was on the internet." Sam was almost lightning fast in the way he relayed the information to the other, Ellis just barely being able to keep up from the words pouring out. It was evident how much it excited him, it was practically impossible for him to sit still, his fingers rubbing against one another while his converse continually tapped against the wooden boards. The bubbly and excitable personality Sam had always had this way of making any situation that bit better.

"So... your not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Ellis asked, turning to look at Sam, a small smiled curled on his lips. Sam was a bit stunned that Ellis wasn't mad that they couldn't cuddle and hang out, even he was a little ticked off that he couldn't stuff his boyfriend into his bags.

"Sam your going off to do something you want, you chasing your dreams makes me happy you goof." He justified his point while a hand ran along the back of Sam's neck before resting on his shoulder, his fingers poking at the scruffy collar.

"Thank you... thank you so much." Neither of them knew why Sam started crying, but the tears were rolling down his cheek while his usual bright smile was plastered over his face, shining through the late autumnal night. Ellis quickly leaned forwarded and hug the blonde beauty with both hands. Even if the crying had subsided, Sam didn't want this moment to end because he knew once he got on that bus... he would be without his boyfriends physical love and affection, but a phone call every once in a while would help pacify his feelings.

"Hey, the city inst that far, and besides we can still call each other"

"Yeah, but long distance is hard..."

"But we'll make it work." Ellis responded and gave him a soft affectionate kiss, mumbling how much he loved him into his ear. Even after how close they had grown over the months, Sam couldn't help but get a bit anxious whenever they got even the slightly intimate, yet his confident demeanour was enough to mask that.

 

**Fall 20 Year 1**

 

The sprinklers began to click to life and splatter out a thin veil of silky water over the crops before switching off after a few minutes. Even if some of the farm had been automated, the rest still left Ellis exhausted but that was mainly his own fault, basically buying out all of Pierre's seeds at the start of fall and sure it was profitable but he was still paying the physical toll. As he went around and watered pumpkin patch three, Alphonse, his husky shiba inu hybrid, trotted after him until a bit of distance grew between them and then would sprint full speed towards him, what a dorky doggo. In many ways, Al reminded him of Sam when he wasn't here: he was fluffy and excitable, would cuddle up to him at night and loved pizza. Al just kind of wandered on to the farm a few days after Sam left. Perhaps it was some sort of sign that Ellis was always meant to have some sort of companion in life, a nice change from his lonely life in Zuzu city. By midday, Ellis could heart the sound of footsteps striding along the dirt, but just as he turned around to look towards the sound, a body flew on top of him and he let out a shocked yelp.

"Ow... not the everything..." Dirt had unfortunately flung up on to his face, his entire body pressed down on to the dirt path, small stones pressing into his back. 

"Hey dark-overload." A familiar voice lovingly chimed while Ellis wiped the dirt from his eyes as they gently fluttered open to be filled with bright blonde hair waving slightly, juxtaposing the harsh grey clouds which filled the sky.

"If you you wanna date Sebastian that bad go ask." He teased moving his head up to lightly peck the others lip which he lovingly responded to, melting into the sensation while completely ignoring the drizzle of rain starting to dance from the sky. Sam eventually pulled away after a little bit of their tongues rubbing against each other, drizzle of saliva connecting their lips.

"No way, your too perfect to give up." He smiled and lightly peppered Ellis' neck in gentle kisses, almost able to loose himself in the feeling for it if it was not for Ellis tugging on his jacket until they were eye level. Soon enough, Sam felt it and looked up as a drop of rain hit his eyebrow 

"As much as I would love to keep making out with you in the pouring rain... I have a better idea." Ellis had a small smile cured on his face which Sam missed seeing, often popping up whenever he had an idea brewing in his head. 

Soon enough Ellis came back with a hamper and umbrella, Sam was confused, but nether the less he followed Ellis through the farm fields, marvelling at all the work he had done since he left. It was refreshing to gaze upon the fields of freshly grown fields, the smells of fall crops filling the air, despite the atmosphere getting damper as the rain picked up.  After a few minutes of strolling past the lake south of the farm, Sam and Ellis started to stroll in to the thick foliage of the secrets wood. The thick emerald canopy quickly reduced the hammering rains to a small drizzle slithering in the small gaps of the leaves. Sam thought this was pretty beautiful, he was surprised there was still a play he hadn't been in Stardew Valley, he could easily see himself sitting here lazily strumming a tune. They stopped once they reached a small tranquil pool of water before an old ruins, Sam was admiring it's beauty before turning to look at Ellis, blushing dark red when he saw his boyfriend had thrown his trousers off and was starting to pull his shirt off.

"You ok?"

Sam had already taken his shirt and jacket off by the time Ellis asked.

"Very ok."

Soon enough Sam and Ellis were in the water, all naked, gently making out with each other, Sam's hands hooked around his boyfriend's waist while Ellis' hands rested on his relaxed shoulders. The water was pleasantly warm, especially for autumn, and another persons body heat was just adding that little extra comfort to the whole sensation. Ellis pressed Sam against the edge of the pool as their tongues and lips continued to gently smash each other, the small up-draft of steam starting to soak their hair, Sam's drooping just a bit while Ellis' long locks kissed the tip of the water. 

"Sam... your poking my leg." It took him a while to understood what Ellis meant, but when he realised, he pulled his hips back a bit, pressing right against the soggy dirt walls of the crystal clear pool of water, now rippling with their movements.

"Sorry dark-overlord."

"Call me that again and your sleeping outside tonight."


	8. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam returns from far off lands to somewhere very familiar.

**Autumn 3 Year 3**

 

It was the third day of autumn and Ellis more than anyone knew what this meant, Sam was finally coming home! Since he got the news from the blonde beauty himself, Ellis has been counting down the days, crossing them off with excitement, watching the days draw closer while feeling them drag, everyday feeling like he was just watching the clock burn.

It was just after the Feast of the Winter Star that Sam and his band got their chance at a record deal and sure as hell did he grab it. Of course it meant that he was gonna be relocating to Zuzu city to record and play shows, something Ellis was a tad upset about but he didn't let Sam see that: he wanted him to follow his dreams without worrying about him. 

By Summer he was on a tour and playing at festivals so the amount of time they got on the phone with each other was sliced in half, although there was some comfort in it, one event which made it all worth it. Sam had just finished a piece and the crowd was cheering, applause running through the air like electricity bouncing between conductors. One of the fan girls screamed 'Sam I love you' and then proceed to throw a bra at him. It was somewhat aggravating to watch but Sam's response made Ellis even gayer for Sam than he already was.

"Sorry, I'm already taken by the most beautiful boy in the world." The way he said it with such confidence and pride, it made his heart flutter and shoulders relax after that, the music fading away to just leave Sam.

But today was the day, the day Sam finally got his ass back to the Valley. Ellis waited stoically by the bus stop between his farm and Pelican town. Cold Autumn winds had already began to infiltrate the valley, tugging leaves along as the current surfed through the valley. Ellis wondered just how much Sam had changed, wondered if he had finally just let his natural golden locks flow, free of that gross gel: Ellis personally shuddering every time he saw a tub of the stuff after Sam attempted to gel his hair. Never again.

He wondered if Sam expected him to change... because some things certainly had. His mess of black hair had been tamed somewhat and he now had a centre parting instead of the fringe, his hair now going to the top of his neck rather than his shoulders. It was just because this was more manageable and he would still tie it back, just for the sense of nostalgia.  Already he was getting lost in his mind, something he swore he wouldn't do, just to stay attentive for Sams arrival but the anxiety was starting to build up. 

'What if Sam found someone better and just wanted to come back to break things off.' Of course that probably wasn't true but that nagging voice wouldn't let him forget it. The wind blew through his hair, sucking in a deep breath to try and regain a sound sense of mind. By the time he was focused again, a bus had pulled up in front of him and Alphonse had been trying to grab his attention by licking his hand. He took a deep breath, his heart racing when the old bus door slowly creaked open and someone emerged and in almost an instant his eyes lit up.

Even if he had changed... Ellis could still spot Sam in a crowd. He had changed, an awful lot: his hair was much shorter now, the sides trimmed short with the top left fairly long, swooped up to the side. He even had a little beard fuzz running along his soft jaw line, the blonde hair thin and only going as high as his bottom lip. But somethings would never change, the same twinkling eyes when they meet, the smell of pizza lingering on all his clothes and the big goofy smile that crept on to his lips upon seeing Ellis notice.

"Ellis..."

"Sam..." 

It was awkwardly silent between the two, Sam fully stepping off the bus, his guitar strung over his shoulder and his suitcase in the other hand. Leaves rustled between them, each waiting for one another to make a move. Ultimately it was Sam who caved and rushed forwards into Ellis' welcoming arms, sending his stumbling back but he ultimately held himself ,and now Sam, now.

"I missed you so fucking much." Sam mumbled into his neck, body squeezing his partners just out of pure instinct, not realising his limbs could be choking Ellis. However, this was of little concern of the raven haired farmer who had got pretty strong from two extra years of working the farm, lovingly holding Sam in his embrace, warm while plastered cheek to cheek.

"Missed you two sunshine." 

For a moment, the two appeared almost frozen, just standing out in the open, tightly wrapping their arms around each other but they were just enjoying every sensation of the moment: being able to feel each others touch again, a feeling that had been across their fingertips for almost a year now.

"I forgot how good you smell..." Sam mumbled into his neck, letting out a warm breath against Ellis' neck, covered somewhat by a loose tassel scarf he had recently bought. Ellis had a similar though, Sam smelt kinda sweaty but a good kind, the scent of pizza and guitars lingering to every fibre of his clothing.

"You still smell like pizza."

"You still smell like Summer melon."

The two stayed locked in their hold for a little while longer, just enjoying the moment and relief they brought each other. Sam's hands found their way to his sides, one of their favourite places which they hadn't been able to snuggle into it, like a dog not being able to snuggle into it's bed for a week. Neither of them could really think of what to do, it was almost overwhelming that they were back in each others arms.

"You've changed your hair."

"It was getting really long, this is more manageable."

"It's hot." Ellis blushed when he felt Sam run a hand across the side of his face, taking the hair hanging on the side of his head to push it behind his ear. In retaliation, Ellis moved a hand to rub along Sam's scruffy light beard, scratching at his jaw with a smile. Both of them just smiled at each other, their eyes twinkling brightly.

"I love you so much."

"I know sunshine."

"It's been so long..."

"Almost two years yeah..."

"Wanna make out."

"Fuck yeah."

 

Ellis threw open the door to the farm house which was in peak condition but Sam didn't have time to notice the cellar or new stairs which led to the second floor, quickly thrown against the bed with Ellis passionately making out with him, holding his shirt tightly, almost loosing himself in the mess of pleasure, a old sensation quickly arising in his body. But something was off because soon enough that feeling hit another that sent it plummeting back down and caused Ellis to pull away, his face blank while hair hung from either side of his face.

"Sam... you still love me don't you."

Sam was almost offended by that question, grabbing his shirt to stop him from fully pulling away, eyes locking, Ellis trying to sheepishly avoid looking at him after asking such a dumb question.

"Of course I do, why would you even say something like that."

"I don't know, I just figured you might have met someone on the road, someone more interesting and better looking." It was more than clear to Sam how anxious the whole idea made Ellis, but Sam wasn't mad: he had wondered if maybe Ellis had moved on sometimes, moved on to someone who could actually physically be there.

"Ellis..." Sam softly called his name and moved to switch their position. Sam lovingly looked down at Ellis, running his thumb over his cheek in small circular motions to try and calm him a bit, reaffirming his love for him.

"I still love you, hell I don't think I could ever stop loving you."

The two didn't resume their mess of sloppy kisses, but instead, they just snuggled with each other, enveloped in each others arms, legs shuffling to tangle with each other. They just lovingly smiled at each other. It was a calming moment that didn't need words, everything could just be communicated through the way their eyes gazed and appreciated every part of each other.

"I like your beard... its nice and light. Not too scratchy either." Ellis mumbled sweetly to his boyfriend, running a hand along his jawline and slowly dragging along his jaw, making Sam purr like a dog having his fur ruffled, slowly kneading his skin in a playful way, really just taking every opportunity to appreciate his boyfriends after so long being apart.

"And what I said earlier... it was dumb, but I guess it's nice to know how much you love me."

"Just shut up and kiss me again." Sam responded quickly, sitting up, Ellis following his momentum, spending up so their lips could touch once they both sat up, Ellis looping his arms around Sam's neck, resting against his rough and used jacket shoulders while he felt the other pair of hands sink around his waist. This kiss was a short yet deep one, the two just fully embracing all their feelings with actions rather than words. They parted after a minute and blushed at each other.

"Wow."

"Yeah... forgot how good this is." Sam mumbled, only to be met with a quick nod from Ellis, his fingers running over each other, now marked by a few plasters and scars coiling his pale appendages which Sam noticed but didn't want to break the chill atmosphere they had just built.

"You want to watch some TV? just hang out."

"I would like that very much."

 

Soon enough the two were slumped on to the sofa in their undies and big baggy t-shirts. They did not really know why they changed, but it felt just felt so much better, not being restrained by tight denim or the familiar lingering smell of fresh crops lingering on fabric. Ellis leaned back on the sofa, Sam laid across his legs, with his head in his lap, squeezing his body on to new grey sofa. The room had definitely changed: the old box TV had been replaced by a new plasma TV, the bland beige walls replaced by mahogany wallpaper with dark red patterns running up the walls, a miniature garden of potted plants had began to form in the corner of the room. But the thing that made Sam's heart swell was when his eyes locked on to the framed photo on the coffee table: Ellis and Sam were in the forest, Sam was using the rich long black locks to make a moustache to the dismay of Ellis, although he found it cute.

"That was a good day." Sam turned away from watching Hannibal with Ellis, to look up at him, head still snugly nestled between his thighs, hair ticking him a bit. It took a minute for Ellis to catch on to what he was talking about, only understanding the blonde beauty once his eyes pulled to the photo on the coffee table.

"Yeah... but to be honest, we've had so many good times it would be hard to know what you're talking about if you just said 'good day'."

"The Dance of the Moonlight Jellies was one of my favourites."

"I think the events after the Dance was just a tad better." Ellis winked at Samson who turned bright red upon the mention of their first time, late in the Summer night which dragged into the first Autumn morning. 

"Yeah... that was pretty great too I guess." Sam smiled and felt a warm sensation stewing in his gut just from the mention of such an intimate act around the person he shared said action with. Sure him and Seb had chatted about the sex and hot guys on the road, Sebastian even got lucky and ended up bringing a cute nerd back with him although they had been the contention of many sleepless nights for Sam, but it was warming to be back with his boyfriend.

"Seb got a boyfriend, real cute nerdy guy who showed up to Goldenshore Festival, ended up riding with us, he's probably still with him."

"Finally, surprised it took so long for a guy to sweep Sebastian off his feet."

"It was more like they both tried to sweep each other off their feet at the same so they both ended up falling over, or something like that, I was really exhausted that day." Sam explained seeming pretty tired but all that melted away when he felt a hand slither through his blonde locks, coiling his locks between delicate skilful fingers... just like old times.

"I swear babes... you still now how to push all my buttons." Sam purred happily further melting into the subtle pleasure being shocked through out his body, just through small gestures like playing with his hair or leaning down to kiss his forehead. It had been so long, so long since he had been this comfortable just relaxing with someone else. For once he didn't have to worry about rehearsing, getting items of clothing thrown at him or getting all the equipment set up. He just had to worry about not falling asleep in Ellis' lap... A task he was currently failing at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure whether this is the end or not.  
> Exam season is coming up so that's important I guess.  
> But look forward to the adventures of Sebastian and his new nerdy boy (Avery) as well as Alex and photography boy Travis.  
> Comment which you would like to see first: Sebastian or Alex.


End file.
